The present disclosure relates generally to the field of stream computing, and more particularly to computing applications that receive streaming data and process the data as it is received.
Database management systems are typically configured to separate the process of storing data from accessing, manipulating, or using data stored in a database. More specifically, database management systems use a model in which data is first stored and indexed in a memory before subsequent querying and analysis. In general, database management systems may not be well suited for performing real-time processing and analyzing streaming data. In particular, database systems may be unable to store, index, and analyze large amounts of streaming data efficiently or in real time.